degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Facerange
Facerange is a fictional social networking site found by Darrin Howe and it is used by numerous students/alumni from Degrassi Community School. Instances Of Use Season 8 In Heat Of The Moment, Alli uses Facerange out of revenge because Holly J. talked about her secret relationship with Johnny to his friends, resulting in him breaking up with Alli. She starts an "I Hate Holly J" group and gets 411 people to join it. Because of this, Alli gets grounded as well as a juvenile criminal record and Holly J. almost leaves Degrassi. Facerange is known to have a chat feature. Season 9 When Declan and Fiona move back to New York, we see Fiona's status update. "Moving back to New York for good! So so so so SO happy!" Season 10 Clare and Eli used Facerange's IM messenger briefly in''' Better Off Alone (1). [[Eli Goldsworthy|'''Eli:]] More public embarassement tonight? Clare: Is that an invitation? [[Eli Goldsworthy|'Eli':]] Do you want it to be? [[Clare Edwards|'Clare':]] Love to hang-but can't. (Conversation ends). In My Body Is a Cage (1), Dave uses Facerange to look up Ms. Oh's profile to find something to help him to get a good mark on his blog assignment. In [[You Don't Know My Name (1)|Y'ou Don't Know My Name (1)']], Holly J uses Facerange to delete pictures of her and Declan after they break up. In Hide and Seek (1), Alli reads Facerange comments about her being gone. Clare writes "Come home, Alli!" Another student writes "I'm glad she's gone". She was staying at Johnny's dorm when she read this. Season 11 After Anya and Owen hooked up at Fiona's party, Anya sees Owen's status updates about the hookup and hinting that it was with her. When she confronts Owen, he states that he made the updates so that Anya would notice and speak to him again. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1) 'Maya is on Facerange in the computer lab. When she leaves Tristan, she forgets to log out. He notices that Campbell messages her. The two start a conversation. Tristan later asks Maya if he can borrow her Facerange account so he can talk Campbell. In 'Gives You Hell (2) 'A conversation is breifly shown between Campbell and Maya (really Tristan) on Tristian's phone. 'Maya: I'm so nervous about the audition. I can't think about anything else! Campbell: Hang in there. You'll do great. I KNOW you will. Maya: Musical cast posted - no part for me :( So depressed. Supplemental materials In various character Twitter statements, it's mentioned that Facerange had an IPO on the same day as Facebook. Confirmed characters that use Facerange *Alli Bhandari *Eli Goldsworthy *Clare Edwards *Fiona Coyne *Dave Turner *Holly J Sinclair *Anya MacPherson *Owen Milligan *Mo Mashkour *Ms. Oh *Chantay Black *Bianca DeSousa* *Derek Haig *Riley Stavros *Tori Santamaria *Maya Matlin *Adam Torres* *Wesley Betenkamp* * Zig Novak * Tristan Milligan * Jacinta Morley * K.C. Guthrie* * Jenna Middleton* * Sav Bhandari * Drew Torres * Katie Matlin* * Marisol Lewis* * Campbell Saunders * - Mentioned on their twitter accounts. **- Seems highly probable. Trivia It is highly similar to the social networking site Facebook ''in the show's universe, like ''[[MyRoom|'MyRoom''']] ''is for MySpace. This is done because in most cases, using a legitimate web site without the original owner's permission violate copyright laws. Gallery 919-2.jpg|Fiona's Facerange refew.png|Alli's Facerange missing.png|An online missing poster for Alli. vlcsnap-00001hh.png|Owen's Facerange profile Ihatehollyjgroup.png|Alli's "I hate Holly J" group. zig's facerange.jpg|Zig's facerange 64576y.png|"Get Well Soon, Jacinta!" Facerange group Campbell and Maya Facerange photo.png|Conversation between Campbell and Maya (really Tristan) Category:Social Network Site Category:Season 8 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 11 Category:Websites Category:Season 12